This invention relates to spectroscopic analysis.
In spectroanalytical systems using emission sources, material to be analyzed is introduced into an analytical region and excited to spectroemissive levels sufficient to emit detectable radiation characteristic of elements in the sample. The resulting emitted radiation typically is dispersed and analyzed spectroscopically to quantitatively determine elemental compositions of sample materials. Typically, the dispersing structure is mounted in an evacuated housing as wavelength shifts accompany changes in the index of refraction of gases, and such index of refraction is proportional to absolute pressure and absolute temperature.